


Evening Delights

by Jane57821_6



Category: Paixao - Fandom, Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Teresa and Marina are an established couple, in their honeymoon and exploratory phase, testing boundaries. It's a stand alone, apart from the other story, Coup de foudre.





	Evening Delights

Marina had been distracted all day long, thinking about Teresa, her hands, her smile. She couldn't get enough of her dimples. A few dinners ended up in the thrash as a result. She knew Teresa was at the gym, working out and meeting Luisa for a few drinks after. She called her up.  
"Hi babe, how was your day?"  
"It went okay. Made some progress with one of the kids. You?"  
"Mine felt long, had to throw out a few things."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Will tell you about it later."  
"Okay babe. Kisses"  
"Muah." She thought Marina sounded odd on the phone but chalked it down to a work thing.

Marina got to the gym right when Teresa was finishing up. She took her time enjoying all what the outfit offered. She stared at her back muscles, her butt, those calves, the sweat dripping from her hair at the back of her head.  
Teresa turned around.  
"Oh hi babe. I wasn't expecting you ..." trailing off. She could feel Marina's eyes on her feet, thighs, the v between her legs, her abs, her boobs which hardened in response, her neck. She felt herself touching her neck self-consciously. She smiled bashfully thinking to herself, she didn't do that.  
Then she looked into Marina's eyes full of want and swallowed.  
Marina walked towards her, she moved a few steps back, "I'm all sweaty."  
Marina advanced on her. She placed a hand behind her neck, rising to her tiptoes, pulled her head down. Her hands automatically dropped to Marina's waist. Marina spoke directly into her ear.  
"I know and I like when you're all sweaty."  
She nibbled at an ear lobe while she continued.  
Teresa could hear footsteps drawing closer and knew they could be interrupted at any moment. She was rooted in place and couldn't move even if she tried. So focused was she, on what Marina was doing and saying. "I've been thinking about you all day. How I want you inside me, fucking me."  
She squeezed a boob next to her hand.  
"I know you're meeting Luisa and I don't want you to change your plans." Teresa nodded. Marina sucked at her lower lip.  
"I'll be waiting for you at home. Who knows what I will get up to, while you're away. I might even start without you." A last peck, "see you" and she was gone. Teresa was left standing there in a daze. Wicked woman, how was she supposed to get through drinks with Luisa. She took a cool shower, trying to cool off her ardor. She made sure to avoid sensitive spots. It would be so easy to get some relief, patience is the name off the game. Off to the bar she went.

"Hi Luisa," she greeted with kisses and a hug. They chatted for a bit about family.  
"How are things with Marina?" Teresa's face lit up. "Going really well. I think there's something there.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. She is full of surprises, in a good way. After the Camila thing, I stopped looking. I didn't think I would find this connection again, with someone. It has been a pleasant discovery.  
"Sounds serious."  
"It is, yes" acknowledging it out loud to herself, for the first time.  
"I'm so happy for you, you deserve it."  
They caught up some more but Luisa could tell Teresa was distracted.  
"You alright, you seem antsy."  
"I'm great. Had a long day at work. I'm beat. Think I'll call it an early night."  
"I understand. Let's meet again soon."  
"Sure thing. See you later." One more hug and off she went. She had kept Marina waiting long enough.

She got home, turned the key in the lock. She wasn't sure what to expect. Kicked off her shoes and saw Marina leaning against the counter barefoot, wearing one of her old tees. The edges were midway to her thigh and she could see an outline of her undies underneath and that was it.  
She looked so adorable standing there and she rushed over and took her in her arms, moved her hair away from her face. She held her face in both hands and kissed her thoroughly. She used her tongue to tease her lips apart, seeking entrance. Caressed her tongue with hers took it into her mouth, swallowing their moans. She was trying to convey all the emotions coursing through her, tenderness, want and something else she wouldn't put a name to, yet.  
"Hi" she whispered  
"Hi yourself."  
"I missed you."  
"Mmmm, missed you too," Marina responded.  
Peck, "I want you."  
She ran her hand over her boobs, a nipple which hardened to her touch. Marina put both hands on the counter for support.  
"You know, Luisa was wondering what was up with me. All I could think of was you, here, waiting."  
"Did you tell her, I was all by my lonesome, wet, aching for your touch?"  
Teresa smacked her butt playfully.  
She kissed an ear, picked her up and helped her onto the counter, standing in the space between Marina's legs. She placed both hands on either side of her.  
Marina clasped her legs around her waist and pulled her in closer and moved to pull her tee off. "Leave it on." Teresa said and kissed her boobs through the tee, feeling her nipples pucker in the cool air.  
She moved her hands down, slid her undies to the side and ran her hand through her sex. Marina kissed her shoulder. Teresa groaned, Marina was so wet and so was she.  
"You were thinking about me over drinks huh? I want to feel how much."  
She put her hands on Teresa's belt, unclasped the buckle, unzipped her slacks put her hands in her undies and cupped her.  
"Oh god." She groaned at the wetness she found there.  
Marina slid right against her and off the counter. "Come." Teresa hopped, kicked off her slacks and followed Marina who took her hand and led her to the bedroom.  
Marina laid on the bed. Teresa was about to move on top of her when Marina placed her hand on her chest.

"No. Watch." Teresa eyes widened and she laid quietly next to her.

Marina ran her hands over her boobs, pulled at her nipples, ran her hand down her stomach. Used a few fingers to trail along the top of her undies, under the waist band before dipping into her wetness. Teresa's eyes were following her every movement.  
Teresa could see her fingers moving back and forth, rubbing her clit. She leaned over kissed her boobs, taking her nipples in her mouth, placed wet kisses on her belly, a little dip into her belly button, not lingering anywhere. Placed kisses along the length of her waist band. Moved her hands lower to her undies, moved it to the side and slipped her fingers into her. Marina arched into her touch.  
She encouraged Marina to lift her hips up and pulled her undies down.  
She watched as Marina dipped her fingers inside, used the wetness to rub her hardened clit. She kissed along the length of her hand used a tongue to dip around and between Marina's fingers, following the motion of her hand.  
She kissed her inner thighs, the backs of her knees, rubbed her boobs. She dipped some fingers into her entrance and left it there. She could feel Marina occasionally tightening around her fingers.  
She pulled her fingers out, sat up, licked it clean. Marina was wetting her lips as she followed the movement of her tongue. She straddled Marina's thigh, grinding into it so she could feel her wetness, moving back and forth. Marina went inside her. She could tell Marina was getting distracted by her hip movement and slowing down the rubbing of her clit.  
"If you stop touching yourself, I will too."  
"Aargh. Okay, I won't."  
They moved together exchanging wet kisses.  
"You really drove me crazy you know, when you left me wanting at the gym." Marina smiled.  
"I couldn't wait to get home and to be inside you." She flicked her nipples with her tongue, her fingers circling around her entrance but not going in.  
Marina said, "inside now."  
She placed her fingers deep inside and moved in time with her hip thrusts on Marina's fingers.  
She felt her tightening around her fingers, her arousal dripping around her fingers and a loud moan as she came. Teresa wasn't too far behind and came hard. She kept moving her fingers making Marina come over and over again.  
Teresa moved up and placed reassuring kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her neck, eyelids and held her tight. She laid on her back and Marina laid her head on her shoulder, hands across her middle. She pulled her close, placing kisses on her head, drawing her close. Satiated at last, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
